In today's society, digital mobile devices are prevalent and penetration rates in developed economies are substantial. In this regard, an increasing amount of digital content is consumed on the digital mobile devices, and correspondingly, a decreasing amount of digital content is consumed on personal computers (desktop and laptop).
One of the reasons for the decreasing amount of digital content consumed on personal computers is because an increasing volume of software is developed solely for digital mobile devices and not for personal computers. Software which is developed solely for digital mobile devices cannot be easily consumed on personal computers. Such software requires either costly software development for use on specific personal computer operating systems or the use of emulators. However, emulators currently in use are typically for technically inclined users and not for mainstream users. Generally, the usability of emulators requires technical expertise which lessens adoption of emulators considerably.
In this regard, even if users are willing to bear with inconveniences of using emulators, there is still an issue of control inputs for software which is developed solely for digital mobile devices not being readily adaptable for personal computers. For example, there are mobile games which rely on inputs provided via a touch screen interface whereby, for example, users touch virtual scroll wheels, virtual steering wheels, virtual arrow keys, and the like in order to input commands in relation to the games.
Another reason for decreasing amount of digital content consumed on personal computers may be due to decreased digital content advertising due to the presence of anti-advertisement blockers available for personal computers. Although anti-advertisement blockers enhance security of the personal computer, they take away the freedom of some users to receive advertisements and the freedom of some advertisers to send advertisements.
Turning away from personal computers and focusing now on an issue with mobile devices, currently, mobile device software has to be developed specifically to run in different mobile operating systems (e.g. Android, iPhone® Operating System etc.). Hence, there is a problem that mobile device software made for one mobile operating system cannot be run on a mobile device that is operated by another mobile operating system.